Generals of the Gate
by Tehpootisman
Summary: During semi-successful assault on Dr. Thrax, the toxin-loving General flees through the Gate. A team of GLA defectors and USA troops, codenamed Beta Squad, were commanded to chase after him. Unfortunately, the GLA blew up the Gate, leaving the Rangers with no connection to Earth. Will they survive this harsh fantasy world?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission briefing**

 _A man is reporting live from the field. In the background, are presumably industrial oil containers. He wears a brown suit over his normal clothes, holding a gas mask in his other arm._

 _"In this besieged city, Dr. Thrax makes his last stand against America._

 _The recent capture of a GLA oil field has cut off the funding for Dr. Thrax and his weapons research._

 _With his enemies closing in, the chemical-wielding warlord threatens to unleash missiles loaded with Gamma Toxin, among the most deadly nerve agents ever developed._

 _Hoping to prevent an incident even more catastrophic than the Baikonur disaster, the American response, is its signature "Shock and Awe" campaign._

 _Eliminating would surely decimate the GLA's offensive capabilities."_

 _Air raid sirens begin to sound off, as the screen starts to "glitch."_

 _"Further transmissions may be difficult. This is James Seabury, signing off."_

* * *

 **[Location: Somewhere in the Middle East. Honestly i'm too lazy to try and remember.]**

A pair of Humvees drive down a dirt road, patrolling the desert area just outside of a small city. It was up to them to defend the base until their general could construct a War Factory and start building Crusaders tanks.

Nobody knew _how_ a bulldozer could quickly build a factory ready to produce vehicles with nothing but cash and a minute or two, but it was effective, so nobody questioned it.

As the Americans continued their patrol, they spotted something on the nearby hill.

"General, we've got a GLA encampment to the west here—"

 **BOOMBOOM!**

One the Humvees spun out when one of the two tank shells struck its side.

"Runner 1, do you copy!"

"Oh fucking-! Marauder tank! And it's got two cannons!"

A Marauder tank. A fairly big, heavily armored tank. The turret was immobile, but made up for it in firepower.

Before the imposing tank could fire again...

"Fire!"

At first, the downed driver thought that he had driven straight into an ambush, and that the men with rocket launchers were here to finish him off.

 **Fwoosh!**

 **Boomboomboomboomboom!**

He looked up to see that the Marauder tank was simply now just a smoldering pile of wreckage.

"Americans! We shall fight them with you! That madman has gone too far!"

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

The combined forces of the USA and the GLA defectors have began their siege on Dr. Thrax's heavily defended base.

Thrax's Biotractors sprayed a sickly blue substance at the approaching forces, but even such powerful Anthrax failed to melt through the reinforced Composite Armor of the Crusader tanks before getting several shells through the fronts, demolishing the repurposed farm vehicles.

"Hell yeah! Taste the power of freedom!"

"Yo, heads up! Rocket Buggies!" A swarm of rockets flew into the air, right down towards the tanks.

"No worries, we've got this. Tactical lasers online!" A pair Avenger AA trucks pull up, activating their laser turrets.

With precision shots, they slice, dice, and vaporize the missiles with ease.

"Americans! Watch out!"

A pair of GLA defector Technicals, armed with .50 cal MGs, pull up, spraying lead in the general direction of a large dump truck, filled with explosives and a highly determined driver, that was speeding towards them, striking the engine. The massive vehicle, having lost a critical piece, veers off-course, colliding with a nearby building and detonating with a massive blast, causing it to collapse.

"Woo! Yeah!"

"Hell yeah! Alright boys, we've got an appointment with the doctor, we mustn't be late!"

"Yes sir!"

Nearby, a defector GLA Worker digs a tunnel, allowing the USA forces to send in their Microwave Tanks, which disable several Stinger Sites with heat rays, allowing Tomahawk missile launchers to devastate them.

However, once they approached the entrance to Thrax's base, an ominous message was sent through the radio, one that sent chills down their spines, courtesy of Thrax himself.

 _"You have five minutes before I launch the missiles! Hahahaha!"_

"Well, shit. Say, General, what are your orders?"

 _"Capture those rockets. We'll cover you with the superweapons, so that base can wait!"_

 ** _"Roger that!"_**

* * *

Dr. Thrax, sitting in his own Command Center, gives out a sigh of relief.

"جنرال لواء (General), are you sure this is a good idea? The payloads aren't even full yet!"

"Relax! With this distraction, we can replenish our forces and take them out!"

Just then, a Worker ran into the room.

"General! A strange building appeared in our base!"

The mad doctor raised an eyebrow at this new revelation. But before he could say anything...

 ** _-VWOOOOOOM!-_**

The General barely manages to scramble away as a bright blue Particle Cannon strike cuts into the Command Center.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

With the combined efforts of the USA and the GLA Defectors, they tear through Thrax's forces, securing the massive ICBMs, preventing them from being launched.

However, despite getting softened up by Particle Cannons and Scud Missiles, Thrax's forces suddenly pull a massive counteroffensive, in the form of a large wave of Marauder Tanks. Once again the main attack force was distracted, so the madman takes this time to plan his escape. Apparently, they figured out that the mysterious structure the worker had mentioned lead to an entirely new world.

You see, Dr. Thrax was never one for actual "Global Liberation". He simply wanted to watch the world corrode away (Because, you know, burning stuff is a _Chinese_ thing in this world) as he perfected his strains of Anthrax and Gamma Toxins, whose lethality was on par with that of the aftermath of a nuke. But by joining the GLA, he was able to obtain the resources required to do this. In return, he supplies them with the toxins needed for their bioweapons. It was a win-win situation!.

But if he wasn't around to administer the poisons, then it would all be for naught.

Luckily for him, his (remaining) followers were amongst the most radical of GLA, and blindly followed his orders to cover his escape.

"Fuck me! Treads are out!"

"Agh! We've lost another one!"

"Requesting air support!"

 _"Roger that! Let's give 'em an airshow!"_

Squadrons of A-10 Warthogs flew over the battlefield, firing their GAU-8 Avengers, tearing through several Quad Cannons that, to no avail, attempted to strike them down. Then, they turn around, unleashing swarms of missile, mercilessly destroying a large number of GLA tanks. This, in turn, allows several of the defectors to retaliate with their own Marauder rush, accompanied by several Combat Cycles.

It's tank and cycle against tank action, until the USA General finally reinforces them with a backup unit of additional Crusaders, Comaches, Avengers, and Tomahawk Launchers, which easily help wipe out the GLA forces.

Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough, a Spy Drone caught sight of Dr. Thrax escaping in a Technical.

"Oh no you don't!"

 _"Beta squad, after him! Everyone else, cover them! Make sure nobody else escapes!"_

In the midst of the chaotic smackdown as the mad doctor fled through a massive stone archway, several of the Humvees and Defector Combat Cycles gave chase, followed up by a small group of other USA and GLA defector vehicles.

And as if that weren't enough, one of the Comaches swooped downwards, and flew right into the Gate.

Court martial be damned, he's got large enough steel balls for this.

It was certainly a lot bigger on the inside.

Eerie blue lights cascaded over their vehicles, hot on the trail of Dr. Thrax.

"Welp, this is definitely not an oversized underground tunnel, that's for sure!"

"What the hell?"

"Not gonna lie, but damn, that's actually pretty cool."

"Men, focus on the objective!"

Sure enough, as the saying goes, there is a light at the end of the "tunnel".

What they find is a big difference compared to what they just came out of.

Instead of sand and stone, they discovered a lush landscape, seemingly untouched by man.

"My god...how they hell did they get _this?!_ "

Once all of them, including the Comache helicopter, passed through the exit of the Gate, none of them had noticed the GLA Bomb Trucks sitting next to the sides.

 **-BOOM!-**

They detonated, releasing their massive payloads of explosives. The sides of the archways cracked and shattered like glass.

With the catalyst of a link between dimensions now gone, there was a great reaction.

The fabric of space snapped back into place, releasing a large shockwave that sent anything that didn't weigh more than a Crusader, belonging to the USA and GLA forces, several feet flying through the air. The airborne Comache was knocked off balance, veering dangerously and threatening to crash into the ground. The pilot sharply pulls the throttle to the right, successfully averting the inevitable.

"Runner 3, do you copy?!"

"General?!"

"General! Come in! GENERAAAL!"

* * *

A great distance away, a small group of horse-riding soldiers watch as the Gate exploded.

"We're going back to the Capital. The invasion will have to be called off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: Readded second chapter because it didn't "update".**

 **Mission Briefing**

 **Loading video...**

* * *

 _The video shows a US Ranger sitting in the back of a Humvee. The camera, which is a phone, is somewhat shaky, because he's holding it in his hand, combined with the fact that the vehicle is in motion._

 _"So...where do I begin? Uh, my name is Jack, and I'm a Ranger."_

 _"No shit, sherlock!" Another Ranger told him._

 _"Fuck you, Mike! Anyways, allow me to state the obvious. We're stuck in another world— Mike, don't you dare. – and we're without backup. So, allow me to recount what has happened..."_

* * *

 **Several hours earlier...**

Jack could still hear the ringing in his ears as he kicked open the jammed door of the Humvee he had been riding in, which had been flipped upside down by the Gate's destruction.

 _Goddamn bulletproof glass, why are you fucking invincible against everything BUT bullets? Damn snipers._

Crawling out, he could see the land around him. It was actually pretty nice, apart from the fact that they're stuck here now. Looking upwards, he could see a Spy Drone flying into the distance, before one of his fellow Rangers stood over him.

"Rise and shine, honey!"

"Fuck you, Mike." Jack retorted, half-smiling at Mike's antics, pushing himself up off the ground and dusting himself off.

Mike and Jack were best friends since their high-school years, where they forged the fires of friendship with video games, having met when Jack was only a freshman and Mike a junior. Mike, having graduated earlier, kept in touch with his friend, even after he joined the US military after parents kicked him out of the house.

By the time Jack had signed up, Mike had already become a field officer, and by pulling some strings, Jack was able to reunite with him.

Nearby, several other Rangers are busy, taking inventory and making sure that everyone whom needs medical attention gets directed right to the nearest Ambulance. **(Not to be confused with the vehicle used by hospitals.)**

Luckily, they only had minor injuries, nothing life threatening.

* * *

 **Beta Squad**

 **X3 Technicals**

 **X3 Humvees**

 **X2 Avengers**

 **X2 Quad Cannons**

 **X2 Crusader tanks**

 **X10 US Rangers**

 **X3 Missile Defenderut**

 **X5 GLA Rebels**

 **X2 Microwave Tanks**

 **X1 Tomahawk Missile Launcher**

 **X5 Combat Cycles**

 **X1 Marauder Tank**

 **X3 Ambulance**

 **X1 Comanche Attack Helicopter**

 **X5 Sentry Drones w/ Machine Guns**

 **X2 Rocket Buggies**

 **X2 GLA Radar Trucks**

 **X1 GLA Battle Bus**

 **Jarman Kell**

 **Colonel Burton**

 **X2 Pathfinders**

 **X1 GLA Worker**

 **X1 USA Bulldozer**

* * *

"Hold up. What was a Dozer doing on the front lines?"

"Mines."

"...That...actually makes sense. Also, why do we have enough vehicles to create an armored division?" Mike looked up from his clipboard and shrugged. "Dunno. So anyways, we have a bit of a problem. We can't exactly build a base. We don't have jack shit in resources, and we only have enough to set up a simple camp."

"Now, we do have...potential solutions. Our drone found a few towns out there. Now, we can't exactly go all nilly willy like the GLA likes to do it, going in when us big boys have their backs turned, plundering the supplies right after the UN Forces drop them off. Nope. None of that. At all."

"So why are you telling us this in the first place?"

"Well, y'know, we do have GLA forces on our side. They simply want to get rid of Doctor Thrax. If they wanted us dead, then they might as well do it now. But since they're actually pretty willing to help out, we'll lend 'em all the firepower they need. And you know how great these guys are at ambushes. How the hell do you think these guys were able to sneak into our bases?"

"You have a very good point there."

"Anyways, we might as well clean up the mess they made."

Just then, one of the Rangers, one whom had been operating a spy drone from earlier, called out to them.

"Yo, we've got contacts! Few miles to the Northwest. Looks like some of Thrax's forces. Say, how about we show 'em the good ole' shock and awe!"

"Oorah!"

As Jack got into the Humvee, he looked over at one of the other Rangers.

"Hey, what are you doin'?"

"I'm leaving a message in the bottle. If another one of those portal things open, then they'll know our callsigns."

"That's...not a bad idea, actually."

* * *

"Gah! You are a horrible driver!" Thrax complained, yelling at the driver of the Technical he rode in, whom apparently seemed to go out of his way to hit _every_ bump in the dirt roads.

"Why don't you try driving it yourself?!" The driver yelled back.

"Screw you!" The toxin general sighed, leaning back in his seat and looking out the window.

 _'Such a pure landscape...I think it could use more Anthrax, though! Hahaha!'_

Thrax was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar shape in the sky flying alongside them. A Comanche Attack Helicopter.

"Oh shit! It's the Americans! Fucking drive!" And so, the driver put the pedal to the medal as he attempts to outrun the approaching USA forces.

The four Technicals leading Thrax's convoy split away, in an attempt to divert their pursuers.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. The Comache pilot had already identified the vehicle Thrax was in, and opened fire with a rocket barrage, forcing the driver of the Technical to swerve wildly, whilst the Scorpion Tanks had no chance to dodge, both of which were heavily damaged and eventually exploded as their ammo racks ignited. Once the rockets stopped, the Comache pulled back as the Humvees sped up, now close on Thrax's tail.

"Open fire!"

An intense firefight ensued, as the Technical's gunner exchanged gunfire with the Humvees and those inside, who returned fire with their mounted machine guns and firing through the several gun ports mounted on the doors.

"Come on! We've got the vaccine, Thrax!"

"Wow dude, that was really cheesy."

"Shut the fuck up, Mike!"

* * *

Some distance away, a lone wagon, one that resembled those used on the Prairie trails, trudged along on the dirt road. A woman with five large fox-like tails and four tail-like tendrils protruding from her head, mixing in with her fluffy Vanilla-colored hair, all of which had a brightly colored orb at the tips, sat at the front, holding the reigns of the horses that pulled her wagon. She wore what appeared to resemble a traditional Japanese Kimono.

"Myyyuuuun~"

Curled up in her lap is what essentially equates to a chibi-fied version of the woman. Her clothes were simply a bit too big, meaning that the sleeves completely covered the little girl's hands.

 _-ratatatata-_

 _-boomboomboom-_

She pulled on the reigns, signaling the horses to stop, darting her head around, her fox ears twitching, trying to pinpoint the source of the strange noises. It was as if they were getting closer...

A large metal carriage suddenly zoomed by, barely missing her own carriage, startling the horses. A small, pineapple-shaped object flew outwards, right into the back of her wagon.

She peered over her shoulder, trying to get a good look at the mysterious object while keeping her child in her lap.

This, combined with a lack of information about modern weaponry, that would cost her greatly.

The grenade exploded, detonating the woman's cargo.

Oh, right. I forgot to mention that she had been carrying several jars filled with a gray powdery substance that many called "Blast Dust" because of its explosive properties. Also known as to us as _gunpowder._

 ** _-BOOM!-_**

* * *

Jack was nearly thrown forwards when the Humvee he rode in suddenly slammed the breaks upon seeing Thrax's attempt at a distraction.

Thrax may have been a huge threat, but after witnessing that explosion, they couldn't just sit around and let the bystanders perish...if they were still alive, that is.

"Abort the pursuit, focus on the civilians! Get the Ambulance units up here!"

Jack and the other Rangers bailed out, guns at the ready, just in case, as an Ambulance, a gun-less Humvee that sacrificed carrying capacity to make room for compacted medical equipment, pulled up next to the site of the blast, which had kicked up a lot of dust off of the dirt road.

The bloodied fox(?)-woman came crawling out of the blast, trying to cradle her crying child whilst dragging herself across the ground with one arm. The backside of her once-beautiful dress was now blood-soaked, ripped into shreds by shrapnel, several pieces of which were present in the form of glass, wood splinters, and bits of metal from the grenade.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

"Her condition's stable for now, we managed to extract the more worrisome shrapnel pieces. She's really lucky that she didn't get hit in the heart or brain. She's even luckier to even be in one piece considering she was at point-blank. Problem is, her spine has taken serious damage. I doubt she'll be able to walk on her own again."

"Damn, she got really fucked up back there." John muttered, holding the woman's child, thankfully now asleep, in his arms, as it snuggled up against him. It had been nothing short of a miracle that the young girl had remained unscathed, mainly in part thanks to her mother's unwitting sacrifice.

"To address a problem that has already been previously discussed; We need to set up a base. We might have state of the art suspensions systems on our Ambulances but we don't know what the hell is out there other than Thrax's GLA forces. A moving vehicle won't always be that safe."

"Then where the hell do we get the materials to build a base, let alone some Barracks?" It was then when the GLA Defector's Worker ran up to them.

"W-Wait! I have an idea!" All present turned their heads at the half naked boy, a GLA Worker, who was only wearing some partially torn pants and a pair of leather shoes.

"Go on..."

"S-So...if there's p-people like the fox lady...t-then there's probably a town or c-city, right?"

All the Rangers looked at each other, whispering amongst themselves, occasionally nodding their heads.

"He's got a good point."

"Now that's a smart kiddo!"

"Alright then, then it's settled! We'll search for a town or city and try to see if we can find a place for the fox lady, and maybe see if we can get ourselves some resources!"

"Oorah!"

* * *

Jack sat in the back of the Humvee, watching as the little fox(?) girl pressed her face against the window, amazed at how fast the scenery seemed to fly by.

A-fucking-dorable.

"Myuuunn!"

It was even more endearing to Jack when he reached over and began to stroke her head between the ears, causing her to purr loudly. Like a cat. Jack honestly didn't know if foxes could purr, but it didn't matter to him.

Then, he had a brilliant idea. He reached down under the seat, feeling around, until his hand grasped a small white box, which he pulled out and opened, revealing a stash of chocolate bars.

Usually, these were saved for victory snacks, but he figured that maybe he could spare one or two. Besides, he could always stock up more from their MREs.

He pulled one out, squeezing it a little to see if it had melted. It was a warm and felt a little malleable but at least it wasn't completely liquified. He slowly peeled the wrapper off until half of it was uncovered.

A soft whistle grabbed the little girl's attention as Jack held out the candy bar to her. She tilted her head, and after a few moments, leaned over and began gnawing on it.

The cute levels just went through the roof!

* * *

The sun would be setting soon, and they needed to find a place to establish their base. When Mike questioned Jack about why they didn't just set up camp, he went on a big half-lecture.

"Maybe it is, but I really don't wanna take a chance with any bandits. As any RPG fan knows, bandits are pretty ballsy. The level 3 bandit will always try to kill the legendary hero and his party of waifus when they have the most powerful gear with the most powerful modifications applied to them."

"...Okay then...but how does this factor in?"

"Well, the GLA have proven to be very good bandits. How else were they able to fend off the Chinese and their nuclear powered Overlord Tanks?"

"…I think I understand now."

Jack leaned back in his seat, his hand softly scratching the young girl between the ears as she slept, purring contently.

He began to wonder to himself about the events that transpired.

 _So we just entered some kind of fairy tale, and Thrax is gonna turn it into a fucked up fairy tale._

 _Wait. Shit. What are they gonna tell our families?_

 **[{COMMS: Chins up, boys! Spotted a small village, has a really nice field we can build on, about two clicks away!}]**

* * *

With a sunset far off in the horizon, the landscape around them dimming, Beta Squad pulled up to the village's edge. It was a fairly large village, The helicopter stayed up in the air, shining a spotlight down at the empty dirt pathways. Not a single person was seen.

"Doesn't look like _anyone's_ home. You'd think that the sound of our Comanche would wake 'em up or drag 'em out, but that doesn't appear to be the case." Jack mused. Mike honked the horn several times, but nothing happened. Mike sighed,

He pulls up the radio, but before he can say anything...

 **[{COMMS: Holy shit, there's something big moving around in there!}]**

"Alright, everyone, pull back. I want two Missile Defenders in the front, and I want Jarmen on watch! We're going in!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Briefing**

 **Loading video…**

* * *

 _The video starts up with Jack turning on the video camera. As he walks away from it, the bright daylight becomes visible, revealing the village folk going about their daily business._

 _"So, you're not gonna believe what just happened. We just fought a goddamn_ _fictional_ _creature. I still find it hard to believe it myself, but it happened!"_

 _Jack holds up a large curved tooth about the size of his forearm._

 _"This one's my personal trophy. It was a hectic ride, but we did it!"_

* * *

Jack was sweating from his paranoia as he crouch-walked alongside a slow-moving Humvee, which was flanked by another Ranger on the other side, as well as two Missile Defenders, each one taking a side.

It was dark enough by now to limit their sight, the sun at the very edge of leaving the sky.

The sound of deep growling accompanied by rather disturbing sloshing sound grew louder and louder as they approached the village center. A nasty, unpleasant odor pervaded the air.

"Get ready, boys, whatever it is, it's gonna be ugly."

And boy, ugly it was. The Humvee's headlights revealed a massive dragon-like beast. A rounded head with menacing red forward-facing eyes and rodent-like jaws snarled in response to being interrupted. It turned to face the intruder, bringing its extremely long finger-like claws into the light. Coarse bits of hair hung down from its mostly scale-less body, about nearly one and a half times taller than their vehicle.

It was a fucking Jabberwock!

" _'O frabjous day'_ my ass! It's even worse up close!"

The Jabberwock screeched loudly as it began to charge them, claws outstretched like a bat outta hell, hungry for human flesh.

"Fuck! Run!" The troops, realizing that they were possibly outmatched in terms of size, hopped into the Humvee, where the driver floored it in reverse. The wretched beast gave chase, screeching loudly.

"This is Rush-1, we're pulling back, we've got a fucking wonderland creature here trying to eat us!" The driver yelled into the radio, while trying to drive backwards at the same time.

 **[{COMMS} Mike: A what now?}]**

"A fucking creature from a Lewis Caroll story!"

 **[{COMMS} Mike:...Gotcha. Lure it out of the village, we need to get it at an angle at which we can fire without potentially harming anyone who might be in there.]**

"Roger!"

"Wait, didn't the land dip downwards around this point?" The other Ranger, a brunette woman named Jane, remarked.

The occupants all looked at each other in a moment of _"oh shit."_

The Humvee suddenly went airborne as it sped a little too fast down a slope, spinning out until it came to a stop.

"Fuck! Everyone okay?!"

 **-SKREEEEE-**

"Shut up and drive!" Jane screamed, before the occupants of the vehicle were knocked around as the Jabberwock's wretched teeth tore through the roof. "Oh shit!" Saliva, bits of hair, and other body fluids, blood from past victims included, splattered across the windows.

The beast struggled to lift the heavy military vehicle, its elongated neck only being strong enough to hold up its own head, giving Jack enough time to grab onto the controls for the mounted gun.

"I hope you're hungry, because lead is great for assholes like you!" He yelled, holding down on the trigger, spraying the creature across the face with bullets. The Jabberwock thrashed around in pain as its left eye became riddled with holes, until the big red eye simply _burst_ like a water balloon, splashing a warm, gooey red fluid which caked a large portion of the jeep's roof.

The upper teeth, firmly embedded in the roof, broke away from the jaw as they were dropped back on the ground. The driver wasted no time in speeding away towards the village's entrance, his foot pressing down hard on the pedal even before they hit the ground. The Jabberwock stumbled around half-blind, before spotting the outline of the escaping jeep with its remaining eye and running after it once more like a bat outta hell.

"We're almost out of this place! Hold onto your butts!" The driver called out as the open field came into sight.

The jeep sped out of the village, the Jabberwock in hot pursuit.

 **-HONK HOOONK-**

The hungry beast was completely unprepared for the GLA Battle Bus to ram into it at full speed, smashing it against a nearby stone wall of a plateau. As the armored transport vehicle backed away from the dazed Jabberwock, Mike called out orders on the radio.

 **[{COMMS} Mike: Now's our chance! I want everything thrown at it!]**

 **-Ratakakakakaakak!-**

 **-Fwoooooosh!-**

 **-Boomboomboomboomboom!-**

The ground seemed to tremble from the sheer amount of firepower being thrown at the Jabberwock, the noise drowning out any other sound.

Rockets, missiles, bullets and shells. Everyone pitched in to do their share of the carnage.

After a short period of time, their onslaught stopped, all headlights peering into the cloud of smoke. The previously foul odor was replaced with the smell of burnt flesh.

The smoke cleared, revealing a smoking pile of bloodied ash in a crater where the beast once stood moments before.

"We did it...guys, we fuckin' did it!"

They all begun to cheer, whooping and hollering.

"Woo!"

" U-S-A! U-S-A!"

"Yeeeaah!"

"Hold up!" Mike called out, as the cheering died down. Standing at the village entrance were the villagers who lived there, a mixture of amazement and fear on their faces.

"So somebody _is_ home after all..."

An elderly man, presumably the village's chieftain, walked forwards, and began to speak.

"Warriors who have defeated the great beast...we are in your debt."

* * *

 **[Several hours later...]**

 _beep...beep..._

The fox woman's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of mysterious and repetitive beeps.

"M...muh...?"

Her vision was drowsy as her pupils adjusted to the light cascading into the sunlit room.

She was in the hospital bed from one of the Ambulance units, covered in a blanket for warmth.

"Oh, good morning!" The foxgirl looked up to see a woman with short brown-colored hair; Susan Mays, one of the Ambulance jeep drivers, who served as an extra medic when she wasn't behind the wheel.

"Wh...Where am I?" She mumbled loudly, still feeling exhausted.

"You're in the village of Iani. The last owner of this house moved out, so the elder allowed us to use it as well as some of their land since we took out that Jabberwocky."

"..." She remained silent, before meekly replying.

"Iani...we're in father's territory."

"Eh?"

* * *

Outside, the small village of Iani was full of activity, as villagers went about their daily business under the watchful eye of their new protectors.

In the elder's cottage, several US Rangers were also hard at work.

Logistics was one of core components of any military. You can't fight a war without the weapons or munitions to fight with, after all.

According to their Logistics Officer, Jonathan Brown, also known as the "Designated Weaboo" amongst their group, they had about only $500 worth of resources, which wasn't enough to build anything they needed at the moment.

However, taking inspiration from a manga he'd once read, he knew the perfect solution.

"Mayonnaise? You serious?"

"Yeah. It's easy to make, plus it's tasty when you put it together with certain other foods."

"...You're just really hungry, aren't you?"

"That too. I mean, we've got plenty of potatoes."

"Couldn't we also have our guys do some convoy work? I bet some merchants would like some high end protection."

"Not at this point, we're already strained for personnel as it is."

"Well that's a bummer." Jack replied, looking up at the various maps that covered the room's walls.

* * *

Several men, donning suits of armor consisting of metal plates and leather, watched the village from afar, one of which held a spyglass as he sat upon his horse.

"See anything?"

"Only some strange carriages and men carrying iron rods. There's no sign of the Jabberwocky, and it still hasn't returned to its cave either."

"You don't think that the villagers actually killed it, do you?"

"Nonsense! The Lord of this territory is too much of a pacifist! He spends more money on the peasants than his does on his army! Judging from their similar appearances, those must be his troops! Look how underfunded they are! They don't even have proper armor and only have rods for weapons!"

The man with the spyglass gasped, upon spotting Myuu playing happily with several other children.

"We're in luck!"

"Huh?!"

"It's one of Lord Nyx's kin! A young one at that!"

"Hahaha!"

"Our Lord will be pleased with this!"

"Have the troops disguise themselves as bandits! We're raiding this village so that our lord can extort this foul excuse of a noble!"

They laughed loudly, unaware of Jarmen Kell, who was watching through the scope of his sniper rifle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't worry, story's not dead, I'm just working on whatever fanfiction I feel like I can make progress on.**

 **From now on, any story officially dead will have "** ** _(Abandoned)_** **" in the title.**

 **Also please trust me, i'll try to add less combat to slow things down in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **No mission briefing available**

* * *

"I don't get it," Jonathan said. "Why would someone attack this town in particular?"

Jarmen had relayed the news of some foreign-looking soldiers that appeared to of have been scouting out the town from a distance to them, so now they were preparing, just in case.

A black-haired man of Asian descent paced around the room in deep thought. This was Kuraima, the team's tactician. If you needed to figure out the best spots for a possible enemy ambush or to predict the route of an enemy convoy, he was the guy you went to.

He stopped pacing, looking at the map on the table.

"This place is surrounded by wide plains, which is not an optimum ambush zone, provided that they do not have stealth capabilities that we are aware of. Bandits would not have easy access to such, so it may be possible to cross that out."

He paused, thinking for a moment.

"The plateau that covers our west side would be the fairly dangerous if the cliff-face kept going, but luckily, it dips down to meet the otherwise flat ground. I'd say that we position some of our troops up here. But still, why this town?"

"That's because this town is located on a trade route." The village elder finally answered.

"A trade route?" Jonathan asked, intrigued. "But this town's relatively small."

"Yes," he replied. "But this lord's territory is mostly self-sufficient, and large-scale monster attacks are extremely rare. Most of the traders are selling materials from our territory such as blast powder."

"Blast...powder?"

"Ah...yes. It's a some sort of strange dust that explodes when ignited. The materials to make it are plentiful within the territory of Nyx. He has done well in monopolizing such dangerous things, though I'm afraid that his non-aggression will one day lead to his downfall."

"Where are the guards? He would at least have guards, right?"

"The giant beast wiped them out," the elder states matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Now that I think about it, this village is rather sparsely protected despite being on a trade route."

"Normally, this village is under the protection of massive bug-like creatures commanded by one of Nyx's elite guards. However, ever since she went to kill the beast, she nor they have returned. It would've been impossible for her to lose, for Nyx's guards are easily comparable to the gods' Apostles."

"Apostles?" Kuraima asked, curious.

"Ah, it's a long story, one that we do not have time for. To put it simply, she would've been able to defeat that creature easily, yet it has been three days since she left."

"Damn. Do we know where the beast's nest is?"

"We have plenty of hunters who go into the nearby woods, they'd be able to track it with ease."

Suddenly, a message came over the radio. "They're here, sir! All troops are in position!"

* * *

Jack looked down the sights of his M16 at the incoming "bandits".

He wanted to call them bandits, but something about them was just...off.

 _'Maybe it's the fact that they're walking like organized soldiers.'_

"About a dozen or so, at your twelve! Nest One," Jack asked, calling one of their Pathfinders, "Any civilian contacts?"

 _"Negative."_

"Alright then, let's show them that we mean business!"

General Rice watched as his men marched towards the town, decked in leather and other generic bandit gear, a hideous grin on his face.

"My lord will be pleased with this! Exotic women, ripe for the cherrypicking!"

Rice wore a rather bulky set of armor, made out of a mysterious white metal with a marble-like appearance.

As far he knew, nothing could ever hope to pierce his armor, for it was enchanted with dozens of multi-leveled spells and even blessed by some of the Falmarian gods.

While most of his men were currently attacking the front, several archers would flank them and start picking the village's defenders.

If they somehow failed, he'd have his "partner" use a spell to empower himself, and he would show them his true power.

A flawless plan!

If he were to show his strength, then just maybe he could become an Apostle!

No plan survives first contact.

None of the soldiers noticed fake patches of grass rising up where some Sentry Drones were hidden, silently lining up their shots with their 20mm auto-cannons.

 **-Rat tat tat tat tat!-**

The attackers were caught a devastating wave of hot lead as they are mercilessly cut down. Some of the bandits manage to make it through unscathed purely by chance, and foolishly started running with all of their strength in fear of being next.

* * *

The five archers were weary when they heard strange sounds coming from the village's general direction, but they ignored them and diligently pressed forwards.

In fact, they failed to notice one of the Pathfinders in their ghillie suits who was only inches away from being stepped on.

"Hey, wait, where's Apollo? He was just behind me!"

"You know how he is, always lagging behind. Just focus on the task at hand!"

Steadily, they came upon the plateau's edge, arrows nocked.

They witnessed not the slaughter they expected, but a slaughter nonetheless. Off in the distance, only a small number of men they had started with charged the village. Bewildered, they hesitated and held their fire.

A fatal error, considering that they lost their stealth advantage to a recon drone.

"Attack! Attack!"

Five GLA men came out of the bushes behind the startled archers, aiming their Ak-47s and shouting aggressively in Arabic. Bullets tore through their targets, their bodies twitching violently.

Four bodies fell over the edge hitting the ground with a sickening thump.

* * *

Rice cringed when he saw his men fall victim to this underhanded magic. Utterly despicable!

Looks like he'd have to show his hand and pull out his own magic.

He pulled up a small glass bottle that was chained to his waist. Inside of it, a tiny female figure with bright glowing cyan wings.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo!" She immediately begins with a wave of sarcastic remarks. "You and your little group of men need _my_ help again! Cry me a river, why don't you~?"

He glared at her. "Save it, little shit! Just shut up and cast your specialty magic!" Slobber spilled out, cascading down his disgusting chin.

"Ugh. Fine!" The little fairy rolled her eyes. Blue fairy dust sprinkled across Rice's magical armor, enveloping it in a glowing aura.

"Hahaha! These fools don't know who they're messing with!" He laughed with a boisterous manner, filled with a sense of entitlement.

 **-Crash!-**

"Hm?!" He heard glass shatter, but could not find where the sound came from. That was, until he looked down at the glass bottle, or at least what was left of it. Stray pixie dust particles fluttered to the ground where they faded away.

"...What?"

The crack of a rifle resounded once more, and General Rice's unprotected face exploded.

Another job done by Jarman Kell.

* * *

Jack and several other rangers were busy cleaning up the dead bodies. Flies buzzed around the cadavers as the smell of iron filled the air. Being longtime veterans, however, meant that they were hardened to this kind of stuff. High above, the Comanche helicopter was on patrol, steadily circling around the field.

"They found a straggler in the woods. Apparently he got lost." One Ranger attempted to brighten the mood with some small talk.

"Sucks to be him." Jack replied, dumping the looted body of a fallen bandit into a shallow grave dug out by the Bulldozer. He turned to face the body of General Rice, whose head was now a pile of mush. When someone pulled the helmet off, the moist flesh slid out and hit the ground with a sick _plop,_ a flattened sniper bullet following shortly after.

What had happened is that the head had simply collapsed in on itself when the bullet struck. However, the armor itself proved to be bullet-proof, so much that even the powerful sniper rifle used by Jarman couldn't penetrate it.

"Damn. This guy got _fucked_ up." Another Ranger commented, pinching a small bit of blue fairy dust between his fingers.

"Tell me about it."

"Myuun?" Jack looked down when he heard the familiar babbling of the little fox girl, who was tugging on his pant leg.

"Aw, what is it? You shouldn't be out here right, we're cleaning up a nasty mess!"

"Myuun." She tugged even harder, pointing back at the village. "Myuummy!"

"Your mommy wants to see me?" He asked, to which the little girl nodded.

"In that case, lead the way!"

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"Lord Nyx? It's me, Captain Diesel."

"Oh, do come in."

The door opens to reveal a lumbering "metal man", around 7 feet tall. Dark green armor plated his forearms and lower legs. The rest of his body was covered in a layer of stretchy metallic fabric. Around his neck rested a large thick red scarf.

Across from him was a lavishly dressed man, wearing brightly-colored silk robes. Four large tails, and three smaller "tails" blending in with his hair. Cyan-colored eyes focused on the metal man, firmly filled with attention.

"I've come with the hourly report." Diesel said, pulling a large steel chair from the side and sitting in it. "Jenna's physical health has stabilized, unfortunately, we cannot risk releasing her back into the daylight because her mental health is still quite uncertain. Our enemies have been snooping around, unaware that my kind can see them in bright daylight."

"Poor woman. No one person should be subjected to the screams and pain of dozens. Is there anything else?"

Diesel's gaze turned down, as he sighed.

"It's...your daughter."

Lord Nyx jumped, scrambling to sit up, knocking papers off of his desk.

"W-WHAT?!"

"It was an explosion. Some men in old vehicles-...metal horseless carriages...sped past her, and her entire shipment was blown up."

The Lord's face whitened, a trembling hand reaching for a drawer.

"Nononono...what about my granddaughter?!"

"She's fine. Her mother shielded her from the blast. Some more men in…'Stranger horseless carriages' as you call them stopped to help. It appears that they were chasing after the first group, and may in fact be from beyond the Gate."

"Ah...ah...!" Nyx put his hands to his temples, sweating profusely yet feeling relieved. "T-Thank the Gods..."

"Speaking of which, the Gate was destroyed shortly after several of these carriages passed through it. So we may not be asked to send troops."

"Thank god…It's hard enough the way it is. Captain, I want you to send a messenger." The fox-man reached into another drawer, hauling out a small bag filled with gold coins.

"Yes sir!"

"Also, please..."kindly" escort Hardy's messenger off of the mansion grounds. I don't need any more of that goddess's requests."


End file.
